Especially For You
by cookiedoughmunchkin
Summary: She was just another face in the crowd, an outcast. She wasn't pretty, not at all. But can Bradin see through all of that? PLZ R
1. Introduction

**New story, as usual lolz. Hope you all enjoy the read, and don't forget to REVIEW!**

* * *

The refreshing wind of California was sweeping through her hair, as she was being driven to school by her older sister.

Sunlight was shining down on the two girls, as they cruised through the streets in their flashy, red convertible.

Yep, things were perfect in her life. But if that was what you were thinking at this moment, you're completely wrong.

Life could never be as terribly wrong as it was going for poor Mary Brianna Gomez at the moment, no matter how sparkly and fake it all seemed to be on the outside.

Truth be told, she wasn't pretty. Not at all.

She had no love life, not even one to begin with. Sure, she DID get her first kiss, but it was all a total mistake.

She had no friends.

She wasn't smart.

Yeah, by now you **MUST **be getting the picture now, on how the whole world seems to hate 16 year old Brianna. There are pretty much more misfortunes to label and say about her, but say anymore and she'll literally break out into tears.

"Hey sis, mom said this is the way to Playa Linda High School, right?" her older sister, Talia, asked her.

Brianna nodded her head quietly, still deep in her own thoughts.

She stared over at Talia, sighing.

How much she wished to be her older sister, how much she wished.

Talia was the total opposite of herself, much to her fortune. Talia was pretty, and had her mother's dark brown, silky curls. She also had her father's sky blue eyes, to add to her luck.

She had guys chasing her every minute, and had chosen a handsome young man named James as her lover, after being able to choose from a wide variety of men who were willing to be the Queen's winning _'bachelor'._

"This place seems rather nice now, doesn't it?" Talia's sweet, musical voice asked her.

Brianna nodded, gazing at the swaying palm trees that they were swiftly passing by.

"Yes, it is rather nice," she whispered.

She couldn't help but continue on her drift to Cloud 9, where her comparisons to her role model older sister would ramble on.

It made her even sadder that her very own parents would prefer Talia than her, and weren't even a single ounce proud.

Okay, maybe a little, since she held a bit of passion and talent for her playing of the violin, but that was pretty much it.

They were proud of Talia for many reasons, such as singing, dancing, cooking, blah blah blah……….it all made her sick.

Compared to her sister, it was like comparing a gem to a stick.

_Completely stupid, if you ask me._

"Brianna?"

Brianna snapped out of her reverie, and stared at Talia.

"What is it?"

"We're here."

Brianna looked at the scene in front of her, and it nearly made her sick to the bone.

A huge school, with very huge steps, with **OTHER TEENAGERS.** To make it even worse, some were making out against trees.

_Damn, how much I wish I was like Talia right now!_

"Um, do I REALLY have to go? You're not serious, are you?" Brianna asked, her voice shaking.

Talia smiled warmly, placing a sympathetic-but-kind hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, you'll do fine."

And with a push to her younger sister and a last, quick goodbye, she left.

Brianna watched as the shiny car drove away, her sister's long curls flying out as if waving.

She could feel the intense stare of others penetrating her back as she wished she was in another place.

She sighed, running her fingers nervously through her shoulder-length, dull hair.

_I have to do this sometime, anyway!_

Trying her best to summon as much courage as she could, she turned around and slowly made her way towards the big steps of the high school.

Each step felt like it took an hour each to finish, and she could feel some whispers flying about her and around.

_Just don't meet their eyes. They'll know how hurt you are already._

She finally reached the huge, glass door of the school, and reluctantly reached out a sweaty hand to open it.

Her eyes scanned the inside of the school as she stepped inside, fully curious.

It looked like just like any other school she's been to. Long never-ending hallways, metal yellow lockers, the smell of burnt pizza drafting around.

Nervousness increased as she slowly walked towards the office, which was thankfully nearby the entrance.

After a long while of waiting, an old lady with a wart on her nose finally gave her a paper that was her schedule.

"Locker number 219, locker number 219……..wonder where are you……." she muttered to herself, staring confusedly at the yellow lockers, looking for her number.

After a worthy 10 minutes of waste, she leaned against a locker, burying her face into her hands in frustration.

_Why do I have to be such a terrible navigator? Why? Why? The bell I bet is going to ring soon, and I never even found my first damn period class!_

"Excuse me? You're leaning against my locker."

Brianna looked up from her hands, staring at a sorta-short girl waiting in front of her.

She was pretty and petite, with a pair of exotic hazel eyes and silky raven-black hair curled around her shoulders.

Her clothes fitted her like a model's, since she was wearing an army-patterned mini skirt and a one-shoulder sleeved white tank top and black heels.

Behind her were at least 8 girls wearing somewhat similar outfits like her own.

The girl stared at Brianna with her arms crossed, her left heel tapping on the tile floor impatiently.

Brianna finally realized she was just staring speechlessly at the group, and hopped immediately off the locker.

The girl rolled her eyes, going to her locker and opening it skillfully with speed.

Her _'posse'_ were settling into their lockers as well, which were coincidently right next to hers.

Brianna soon noticed all of their lockers were painted a pale pink, with the exception of gold stars sticked onto the _Queen Bee's _locker.

When the group was finally done, the girl looked once more over at Brianna.

"Welcome to Playa Linda High, bitch."

She waved a perfectly-manicured hand at her, as her group laughed.

All of them left, walking in a line and stepping in-synch with each other, flipping their hair and chattering away.

People jumped back into the sides as the group walked down the hall.

Brianna sighed, watching them walk away.

_This is just like Mean Girls. Except that I'm not pretty like Lindsay Lohan. Boy, is this going to be a long year………………_

* * *

**What do you guys think? It's just an intro, and Bradin's going to enter the story next chapter, I swear. _PLZ REVIEW!_**

**_Love lots, rei ann ;)_**


	2. Cafeteria Chaos

**Thanx for the first reviews guys! Hope you all enjoy the new update! ;)**

* * *

"Can I have the chicken omelet, please?" 

The lunch lady took Brianna's tray, plopping on an unusually hairy-like gray glob onto it, and it made a terrible squish sound as it landed. Brianna winced, taking her tray back reluctantly.

"Um, thank you?"

She looked around, feeling as tired as shit, glancing over at all the tables. She sighed disappointedly, shaking her head.

_This is going to be like every other school that I have moved into! I would ALWAYS have to sit with other freaks, or I sit by myself._

Brianna glanced over at all the choices, and soon enough picked to sit at an empty table that was pretty nearby.

She slowly walked over, being careful not to bump into anyone or spill anything as she stepped with caution.

Plopping her tray down onto the red table, she sat down.

Shoving a spoonful of odd-looking green corn into her mouth, she sighed in exhuastion.

_Why DID we have to move again? Oh yeah, it was because 'perfect' Talia wanted to go to UCLA, and mom didn't want to be too far away from her when she would be drifting off to college! Why didn't Tally pick one of those community colleges nearby? Sure, they may not be as good as UCLA, but who cares?_

"Excuse me? You're sitting in our table."

Brianna looked up, and a wave of terror and humiliation washed right through her as soon as she did.

"Oh look V, it's that mouse shit we met over at the lockers!" a girl with brown hair snickered, nudging her elbow against the _Queen Bee's_ ribs.

The cafeteria soon became silent, as whispers were tossed here and there.

The girl snickered as well, giving a wink to her friends.

She stepped up closer to the edge of the table and leaned in closely, so that both of their faces were just inches apart, and Brianna could even see every long eyelash on her eyes.

"Is it just me, or are you following us? Because if you are, you don't want to know what I'm really capable of doing to you," she whispered venomously.

Brianna could smell the lilac and vanilla perfume on her, as she shrank down in her seat in fear.

_Shit, what do I do now? Jump and make a stupid run, or scream like a freak and tattle-tale on them? Which one is better? Um...neither of them really are……..GAH!_

"Hey Letty, what are you doing?" a guy with blonde hair stepped up, walking over to her.

He wrapped his arm around her waist, and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

Brianna's eyes nearly grew as large as quarters when he came up.

_Damn, he's gorgeous!_

She eyed him up and down, trying to control herself from drooling.

_No wonder such a hot guy like him is with a girl like her. He must be really popular._

The guy stared at her intensely as well, which made her cheeks flush in embarrassment.

"Aw Violet sweety, are you bullying another new student?" the guy asked, his green eyes looking a bit weary.

Violet shrugged her head; her eyes still glaring daggers right through

poor Brianna. "Bradin, you know how it is! We populars have to give new people around here a welcoming party!"

Bradin sighed, shaking his head.

"Honey, you don't want what happened last time!"

"I just gave that girl a harmless toilet swirly! I didn't get in any trouble!" Violet protested.

Bradin stared at Brianna some more, his green eyes staring into her dull gray ones.

"Why don't we just give this girl a break, please Letty? She seems a little tired."

"But she keeps following us around!"

He sighed once again, this time more tiredly.

"Sweety, why don't we just get another table? There's plenty more around here."

Violet frowned, opening her mouth to argue, but clamped it shut after seeing the look that Bradin was giving her.

She turned towards Brianna one more time, her eyes looking fiercer than ever. Her shiny lip- glossed lips were primly pressed together in an angry line.

"You're lucky my boyfriend came here to rescue you, or else you could've received something much more worse from me."

And with that she turned around, Bradin's arm still wrapped tightly around her waist as her crew followed behind.

The girl with brown hair turned towards Brianna, and cracked her knuckles as if it was a warning.

"Come on, Lesly! She isn't worth it!" a girl with frizzy brown hair tied in a sleek cheerleader ponytail shouted.

Lesly nodded, giving Brianna a flick of her middle finger before running back to the _'popular'_ group.

A bunch of other guys from the basketball and surf team soon joined Violet's table, sitting around it as well.

Brianna stared at them, anger and frustration filling up inside her gut.

_How am I ever going to handle this year?_

* * *

**Hey there guys, do ya'll like the new update? PLZ REVIEW!**

**_Love Lots, rei ann ;)_**


	3. Possibly MORE Drama?

**_Hey there guys! Hope y'all will like the new update! (and thankz for all the sweet reviews!) ;)_**

* * *

"Okay now students, please take you're assigned seats! Kimberly and Lesly, that's enough talking! Lucas and Alec, you two can talk about you're plans for after-school later!" the short, wiry old lady with crinkly gray hair, also best known as Mrs. Vazquez, bellowed.

All of the high-schoolers slowly took their seats, while a lost-looking short girl with dark brown hair was standing by Mrs. Vasquez's desk.

She soon tapped the old lady on the shoulder.

"Uh- m'am? I'm new here, and I have no desk assigned……?"

Mrs. Vasquez lowered her thick glasses down to the tips of her nose, staring at Brianna. She soon nodded her head, pointing an empty seat nearby the right front side of the room.

"Yes……..new student, yes? Please take you're seat in front of Mr. Westerly over here. Apparently, James Ryuki isn't coming back to take this seat in front…….."

Brianna slowly made her way to her seat, not sticking around long enough to hear anymore of the old teacher's ramblings.

As she stopped in front of her seat to push back her chair and lay her books on her desk, she froze in surprise at who was sitting behind her.

Coincidentally, it was the same drop-dead-gorgeous Bradin Westerly! Plus, his snobby popular girlfriend sitting on his lap, sharing a rather disgusting French-kiss styled type of make-out session. She sat down in silence, hoping that somehow she would disappear and evaporate as a hopeless piece of dust.

Brianna bit her lip, sighing. _This is humiliating…………._

"Now students, open you're history text books to pag- Oh my! Mr. Westerly and Ms. Cavane, that's enough tonsil hockey! Do you two want ANOTHER detention like last time?" Mrs. Vasquez bellowed.

Everybody in the class snickered, while other guys wolf-whistled. Bradin blushed, his fairly tanned skin turning to a shade of tomato-red. The two students separated, Violet giving him a last kiss on the cheek as she returned to her desk.

"Now that we're all……..situated, why don't you, Anastasia, read us the first paragraph for this page?"

"Mrs. Vasquez, for the millionth time, I keep telling you its Violet!" Violet corrected, before proceeding on with reading the page of the social studies book.

It nearly took forever for Brianna till the whole chapter of the history book was finished, and she sighed in relief as everyone slammed their thick books shut.

"And now students, now that we have all finished our _'daily chapter reading'_ in our history books, it's time for another project to be assigned!" Mrs. Vasquez announced, clapping her hands together as if everybody was in kindergarten.

Everybody groaned, not at all the expression she was anticipating of.

She sighed, shaking her head in displeasure.

"You all will HAVE TO do this project, whether you'd like to or not, so you might as well listen!"

That, definitely caught everyone's attention……………

"I will assign partners to everybody, and with you're partners, you all will randomly pick a piece of paper from this jar over here. On each paper, there is a different country written on it. You all will write essays about this particular country you will take, and write information and extra such-and-such, such as a dance practiced there, or a special recipe cooked!" Mrs. Vasquez looked around the classroom with eager eyes, hoping to see new reactions.

She did, but they were more along the looks of slumber.

She sighed, muttering to herself.

"Okay, partner-pairs are Sally and Kevin, Gustavo and Astrid……………………………………."

The list continued on and on, while Brianna sighed in content.

_Good, I don't have to do this project thing, since I'm new here!_

"……………….Anastasia and Jo Angel, and Brianna and Bradin!" Mrs. Vasquez finished off, the smile on her face diminishing through weariness.

"What?" Violet cried out, in anger.

"What?" Bradin asked, in confusion.

"WHAT?" Brianna yelled, more along the lines of, well, both.

* * *

**_LOL how did you guys like? Was it good enough? Was it fantastic? PLZ READ AND REVIEW! _**

**_love lots, rei ann ;)_**


	4. Chile'

**_Hey guys, thanks for the reviews! Please check-out my other story, 'Surviving On Love', since I have a feeling it's getting a bit lonely without some readers. Hope you all will like this new update, and REVIEW! ;)_**

* * *

"I'll see ya later over at you're house? Eight-o-clock sharp?" Violet asked, tracing a finger down Bradin's chest.

He grinned, nodding. "As always."

"Tell your aunt I'm coming over to _'study'_ again," she added, giving a wink over to him. He blushed a deep red as she said that, and she soon gave him a kiss on the lips.

She waved as she left the classroom, glaring at Brianna a last time before finally turning her back towards the hall.

Bradin watched his girlfriend's retreating figure disappear, and then he turned towards Brianna.

"Our country's _'Chile'_, right?" Bradin asked.

Brianna nodded, even though her head was still numb with disgust at what Bradin and Violet's so-called _'study time'_ was going to totally be about.

"Let's go over to my house?" he asked her, picking up his heavy backpack while walking towards the door.

Brianna's jaw hung open, aghast at what Bradin was suggesting to her.

Thing was, she has **NEVER** been to a guy's house before, particularly a hot blonde popular guy who had a hot bitchy girlfriend as well. She felt herself squirm at the thought, as she desperately tried to concoct an excuse not to go over.

"Uh………..I don't think that's going to be a good idea………" she trailed off. Bradin turned around, his eyebrows raised.

"Why not? You're just coming over to my house for a project, nothing more!" he replied calmly.

Brianna wringed her wrists together. She knew that she wasn't a good liar, and that fact wasn't going to help her in this particular situation.

"I'm new here, remember? I just don't think my parents are going to be too excited that I'll be already going to a guy's house on my first day!"

She knew that this was even a lie, since her parents trusted her enough for her to go anywhere.

Bradin rolled his eyes, sighing. "Come on, let's just go! You can call your parents when we come over to my place!"

Before she could argue, he was already strolling smoothly out the door, with her struggling to catch up along the way.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Why are you so nervous?"

Brianna looked up, shaking her head. "I'm not nervous! Who said I was? Why would I be nervous? There's no reason to be ner-"

Bradin laughed, sticking his key to the door of the beach house. "See? Like that!"

He looked over at the quiet girl standing beside him, who was taking a rather big interest on her sneakers.

"Aw Brianna, they're just my family! It's not as if they're going to eat you alive! Well, maybe when there's steak for dinner………."

Brianna's face turned pale. He laughed, placing his hand on the already-unlocked door knob. He turned it.

"Just kidding."

They both slowly stepped inside the house, Brianna's hands were visibly shaking, which she stuffed quickly into her pockets. Silence was all over the house, except for the noise of a tea kettle whistling loudly somewhere in the kitchen.

Bradin dropped his backpack to the sofa nearby, and he gestured to Brianna to do the same.

A thin woman with brown hair came walking down from a flight of stairs, a length of measuring tape sticking out of her mouth and a beautiful mint green silk dress draped across her arms.

"Brae, did you bring the pair of scissors I asked for? Violet, sweetie, I just made this new dress, and I'm sure it'll look stunning on you! Don't worry though, it's not as long as the other one, and you don't have to worry about tripping down the catwalk!" the woman said absently, placing the tape down on the sofa.

She held up the dress in admiration, but then stared at Brianna in confusion when finding out that she wasn't the person she was _'talking to'_. Brianna looked down, feeling her cheeks heat up in embarrassment.

_Great, she expected me to be Bradin's 'perfect girlfriend'! Compare me to her, and it's like comparing a sumo wrestler to Tyra Banks! Just like my sister………_

Bradin soon broke the silence by saying, "Aunt Ava, this is Brianna. Brianna, this is my Aunt Ava. She came over to work on a project with me."

His aunt nodded, laying the dress carefully down on the sofa.

"Sorry about what I said. I just assumed you were Violet, since she comes here nearly every day with Bradin!" Ava apologized, her eyes sincere. Brianna nodded.

"It's alright."

* * *

**PLZ REVIEW GUYZ!**

_Love, rei ann ;)_


End file.
